


with your hands

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Mao works a bit too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with your hands

Mao tells himself every day, "don't overdo it".

He tells himself that, but there's a reason he even says it in the first place, isn't there?

———

The sun is already setting over the treetops by the time Ritsu wakes up from his nap, hands folded over his stomach and beneath the shade of a comfortable tree. He blinks groggily, slowly coming to his senses as he remembers, _oh yeah, I'm still at school, huh..._

After sitting up, he leans against the warm bark of the tree behind him and looks around in a daze. It seems everyone has gone home by now, but he'd probably run into a few other students if he stayed outside. If that was the case, he'd rather be inside, where he could sleep just a little bit longer, right before night falls. So with that thought in mind, he pushes himself onto his feet, (not without stumbling sleepily, though) and drags himself towards one of the school's side entrances. It'd be a lot easier if his childhood friend was there to carry him, but sometimes, Ritsu guesses he has to take care of himself like this. The day is waning, anyways.

 _Come to think of it,_ he thinks vaguely as he pushes the door open, _is Maa-kun still here? I haven't seen him..._

Ritsu wanders through the hallways, drowsiness in every step. He searches for the classroom his unit practices in; there, he'll just use the coffin his older brother made for him, and it should be fine until dusk. Every minute of sleep counts, of course.

But instead, Ritsu hears the dull thump of bass coming from a classroom further down the hallway, and thanks to his cat-like curiosity, he decides to take a quick look. Gingerly, he slides the door open and peaks inside.

With an affectionate sigh of relief, Ritsu notes that the person inside is his dear childhood friend Mao, although he finds it strange that he's by himself. Debating whether or not to call out to him, Ritsu watches from behind the door as his boyfriend practices some sort of dance routine. Mao doesn't even seem to see him, he's so focused— but it's here when Ritsu notices Mao's complexion is a bit paler than usual. He looks tired, _exhausted_ , but he doesn't stop going through the dance motions. His bangs are pulled back as always, but hair is falling out of the clip and into his face. Ritsu notices the way Mao's hand shakes when he reaches up to push his hair out of the way, and that's when he realizes, the cold feeling of worry settling deep in his chest, that his boyfriend is not _okay_.

Ritsu steps forward, the childhood nickname he had given Mao already halfway out of his mouth, until he is interrupted by his boyfriend stumbling and collapsing right onto the floor in front of him, losing consciousness.

———

When Mao comes to, he finds himself in a soft bed, trapped under a thick comforter. Immediately, he recognizes this place: it's Ritsu's bedroom— dimly lit, warm, and cozy, the perfect combination for someone as cat-like as him. Mao thinks about how— _relieved—_ he is, to be in a bed as comfy as this, to be lying down, resting... Until he remembers, _wait, wasn't I just at school a second ago?_

The moment panic sets in, there's footsteps from outside the bedroom door and, Mao watches confused and wide-eyed as Ritsu enters, carrying a food tray.

"Ri— Ricchan?" Mao stutters out, sitting upright. Ritsu walks over slowly as to not drop anything on the tray, sets it down on the bed's nightstand. Then he looks at Mao, a soft smile on his face.

"Maa-kun, you're awake, finally... I made some tea, so drink up, okay?"

"A-Ah, right..." Mao says, as Ritsu hands him a cup filled to the brim. "Ack, hot."

"Careful, Maa-kun, don't injure yourself any more, ‘kay?"

Ritsu pats his boyfriend's head gently, and Mao realizes that his clip is gone, hair askew across his forehead. He sips his tea quietly, careful not to burn his tongue, but he can't help but feel worried about the whole situation. He remembers practicing a new dance routine once he finished doing some student council work, but...

"Ricchan," Mao starts, placing the cup in his lap. Ritsu watches him languidly, chin resting against his palm, that smile remaining on his lips. Mao doesn't exactly know what to say, until Ritsu stretches upwards, sighing.

"You're really heavy, you know that, Maa-kun? You owe me for that~"

"Hey, just think of it as compensation for all the times I've carried you, alright?" Mao sighs heavily, a painful grin on his face. "Anyway, Ricchan, what the heck happened back there..."

"You passed out, Maa-kun." Ritsu replies, the smile on his face replaced with a solemn frown. "I didn't know what to do at first, but then I realized I probably shouldn't be leaving you on the floor and all, so I brought you home."

Mao gives his boyfriend a look, but laughs softly. "This is your house, but thanks for the concern, I guess."

"Mm, but at least you're awake now. You were out for an hour or so..." Ritsu says, and Mao notices the way his scarlet eyes falter, the sadness, loneliness behind them, and feels his chest tighten.

Mao looks to his lap, watching the ripples on the surface of his barley tea.

"I... I haven't really been doing well lately." He admits with a sigh, closing his eyes in contempt. "With S1 coming up, idol activities and student council work have been piling up. On top of that, there's schoolwork, so I barely have the time to eat or sleep..."

"You can't just push yourself to exhaustion, Maa-kun... That's not like you." Ritsu almost pouts when he says this, but he appears more upset than offended.

"I know," Frustrated, Mao runs a hand through his bangs, leaning his head back. "I've just gotten stressed out, y'know? No matter how much work I have, I always feel like I should be doing more, or I somehow pick more work up without thinking about it. Whichever happens first."

Ritsu stares hard at Mao, seeming somehow unsatisfied. But he sighs, and turns over to crawl next to his boyfriend, taking a spot next to him under the covers.

"I wish you would take care of yourself more, Maa-kun... You're so busy worrying about everyone else that you leave nothing for yourself."

Mao offers a self-deprecating laugh, scratches the back of his neck. "Well, yeah. I can't help it."

"I know you can't." Ritsu plops his head on Mao's shoulder, snuggling closer to him. "But I guess that just means someone else has to take care of you, right?"

Mao picks up on his lighthearted tone and nods, smiling.

"Uh huh. It'd sure be nice if Ricchan could take care of me..."

Ritsu gives Mao a half-lidded smile and leans forward, pressing his face against his neck, nuzzling him. Wrapped up in a cardigan, Ritsu feels warmer than usual, and Mao wraps his arms around him, pulling him in close. His hands are much warmer like this, gentle and loving, as they brush aside strands of Mao’s magenta-red hair, to place a kiss on his forehead. Mao laughs, as Ritsu continues brushing kisses against his forehead, cheek, nose.

“Ritsu, what are you doing? That tickles—”

“Shh, Maa-kun.” Ritsu mumbles, kissing him on the lips. Mao makes a muffled squeak, but it quickly becomes a content hum as his hands tighten around Ritsu’s back. They break apart for air, and the vampire gives Mao a cheeky smile, fangs peeking out. “I can kiss you lower, if you want…”

Mao’s face turns bright red in response, sputtering, “Wh—”

“Juuust kidding.” Ritsu giggles, placing a tiny kiss right beneath Mao’s ear, and he yelps in embarrassment. “I won't do anything except cuddle you to death~”

“That sounds morbid somehow,” Mao laughs, tilting his head to the side so Ritsu can bury his face there, in his shoulder. “You're warm though, Ricchan…”

“It’s because Maa-kun gives off so much heat.” Ritsu smiles against his neck, snuggling in close under the covers, legs tangling between the sheets. Mao blinks at Ritsu, feeling a bit flustered by the proximity, but he knows this is his way of taking care of him. Remembering his tea, Mao reaches over and takes a sip; it’s cooled off now, and he takes a couple gulps.

“Mm, this tea is good, Ritsu…!” Mao exclaims, feeling elated just by the taste alone. “Did you make it yourself?”

Ritsu giggles softly and pokes Mao’s cheek, smiling. “Mm~ What do you think we do in tea club all day?”

“That's true.” Mao agrees, takes another sip. He feels refreshed, the warm flavor spreading through his body… and it being made by Ritsu himself only makes it taste better, honestly. Mao can't help the grin that springs to his face, his chest light and fluttering. “Ah~ I feel better already.”

“That won't do, Maa-kun…” Ritsu says, sitting up to tuck the covers back over Mao. He blinks in surprise when Ritsu pats him softly on the head. “You still need to rest more.”

“Ah… I don't really want to, but I don’t have a choice, do I?” Mao leans his head back, closes his eyes. “Despite everything, I do feel sleepy. Damn you, Ricchan, for making everything so warm and comfortable…” Mao laughs sleepily, and Ritsu kisses him on the cheek.

“Don't curse a vampire, Maa-kun. It'll only bring you bad luck, you know~”

“Uh huh…” Mao replies, his head tilting softly to the side, feeling too sleepy to use full words and sentences. His body feels heavy now, drifting away under the soft blankets and the warmth of his precious friend, a shangri-la of comfort compared to the past few weeks of labor and hell…

“Sleep well, Maa-kun,” Ritsu says, his voice becoming fainter to the half-conscious Mao. “I'll take you home tomorrow, okay…”

“Mm…” Mao mumbles sleepily, and within his sleepy state, feels the gentle press of something against his lips. Chest warm and heavy, he falls asleep to Ritsu petting his head.

Ritsu watches him, smiling softly at his sleeping face, and pats his head once more.

“I love you, Maa~kun.”

  



End file.
